


It's In the Little Things

by raelee514



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2014-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-25 00:24:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1622321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raelee514/pseuds/raelee514
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruby is eating fries and a shake when her sister arrives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's In the Little Things

**Author's Note:**

> Think this was written late season 3/maybe early season 4... I WAS SO WRONG. Read and you shall see.

It’s In The Little Things 

Ruby smells her in the air before she sees her, tastes her too, a taste that is made of human bitterness. The Winchesters would balk, argue, get their boxers and briefs in a twist but Ruby knows that demons are uncannily like humans. The worst of humanity, the crude edges and violent tendencies with no conscience to temper it and without compassion and empathy. Hell burned out anything good of humanity with fast cruelty.   
But all demons were once humans, without a soul or with blackened souls that forgot how to put anything but their own desires first. 

Ruby blames Azazel for the fact that she is different. He was different too, extolling humans, liking humans, wanting a human vessel to implement his plans. Azazel loved humanity, unlike so many of his brethren. Many hated him for it but never could harm him or stop him because he was more powerful. And old. Older than any other demon Ruby ever heard of in her time as a demon. 

Soon after she died at the hands of the demon she’d been unknowingly worshiping as a witch, he did something to her. Azazel gave her the ability to remember hope, to remember love, to remember happiness – as fleeting as it’d been during her life. With Azazel gone it’s fading. She feels the bitterness twist in her gut and the anger and hate threaten to take over. 

Her salvation is Sam. In his eyes, in his smile, in his stubborn belief in the best of humanity, Ruby remembers what hope is. Her soul isn’t entirely black, and it’s what her father – for Azazel was her father in all senses of the word – would want. Her and Sam together.

The thick smell of her sister, the bitterness of it, hits the back of Ruby’s throat – almost ruining the taste of the vanilla and potato in her mouth. It pulls Ruby away from her thoughts of demons versus humans and to the moment at hand.

Beatrice slides into the booth across from Ruby. Ruby checks out the human packaging her sister has chosen this time for her trip topside. Beatrice picked someone lanky and tall. Ruby can tell she’s tall even sitting. Her hair takes Ruby back in time to her – no their – actual life in plague filled London. Black thick hair much like Beatrice’s had been back then. Beatrice had worn it long in those days; Ruby remembers brushing it and the memory stings, the memory hurts, until Ruby tells herself not to trust memories so old. Yet she’s sure that Beatrice had been the one to cut it so short against the skull. Vague memories of tears as Ruby pulled a brush through knots sting Ruby one more time. 

Ruby had been older, she’d tried to take care of Beatrice, tried to keep them alive in harsh city of London with people dying all around them. She’d stolen, begged, been a whore and then turned to witch-craft. She thought it would be their salvation, that it would save her and her little sister. 

It led to their damnation.

Beatrice gives a cool smile and grabs fries from Ruby’s plate, drenches them in the ketchup. “Is he still a little baby who can’t even lift his head without your cradling him, Ruby?”

Of course Beatrice is all about the present, Ruby ignores the question because she knows Beatrice doesn’t care about what Ruby is doing with Sam. Beatrice turned against Azazel a year ago.

“I would’ve thought by now you’d come to your senses, especially with that roach Dean back on the Earth, soiling it up with his stupid sacrifices.”

Ruby sips at her vanilla milkshake. Decides to focus on the moment too, on the fries and milkshake. They were called comfort food and it was crack to her. Often she found herself sitting in dinners wishing she’d been human during this day and age. All so she could have grown fat eating fries and slurping a milkshake everyday. 

“Sister dear, stop ignoring me. I’m not going to go away – I’m worried about you.”

Ruby laughs. Her sister isn’t worried about her. “Don’t lie to me, you have another reason for being here.” Anger rises up in Ruby and it’s born from hurt feelings caused by betrayal. “You’ve done it, haven’t you? You’ve sided with Lilith.”

Beatrice face twists, her demon eyes floating to the surface, blacker than night. Ruby’s eyes almost fill with tears at the sight of her sister who has become a demon with a soul burned to nothing by Hell. 

“Of course. She’s where the power is,” Beatrice says.

“You don’t even believe in Lucifer,” Ruby spits back.

Beatrice shrugs in the same way she has since she was eight. Since Ruby used to hold her hand and pull her through crowds looking for food to steal, and Ruby remembers their life on earth hadn’t been much better than life in Hell. Yet Ruby had held onto it, held on to her humanity and Azazel had seen it and done something to keep her memories more whole. He’d always loved humanity and now Beatrice was betraying him. 

“You really think Father would be proud of you, Ruby?” Beatrice asks, her tone knowing about Ruby’s thoughts. “He was too pragmatic, too sensible, he didn’t do foolish things. Trying to carry out his plans, trying to be a Yoda to Sam Winchester. It’s...” Beatrice throws up her hands, a bit of ketchup splashing off her fry onto the Formica table. 

Red on white. Like blood on pale flesh. Ruby stares at it helpless not to, her mind racing on things she already knows. Azazel would want this. He despised Lilith and her fanatical views. Azazel never spoke of Lucifer, never denied his exsistence but he had said the idea of Lucifer rising was the last thing he wanted. 

Azazel never wanted Hell on Earth. Ruby smiles as she recalls his plan. Her father’s plan was better. It was magnificent. It was not about bringing the Pit to smear it’s darkness against the sun of Earth. No, that was Lilith’s plan. 

Ruby knows what she’s doing. Knows she is right and that Sam will see that it is the lesser of the two evils and rise up himself against Lilith and destroy her and stop Lucifer. She smiles. Together she and Sam would make Azazel proud and together no one would be able to stop them. Not Lilith, not the angels, not even Dean – she ignores the slight stab of doubt there. Her plan is right and just. It is Azazel’s, it is best.

“Sam wanted to fuck me too, you know.”

Visuals come unwanted. Ruby hisses as they stab at her mind’s eye. 

Beatrice laughs. “Oh sister dear, jealousy makes you even uglier. But really, the things you do with Sam, the way you let him order you around. It’s disgusting.”

“Why are you here, Bebe?” Ruby asks using her sister’s human name, Ruby’s pet name on purpose. 

Beatrice’s eyes darkened and she leans forward her borrowed body a complete threat. “You killed Bebe remember? I’m Amy now.”

Ruby shakes her head, refusing to take the blame for her sister’s descent into hell. “Take their names, Bebe. Go ahead and claim to be Joan, Sarah, Michelle,” Ruby takes a breath and hisses out the last two names. “Meg Masters or Sam Winchester but you’re still my little sister. My bitter little sister all full of cold fury and betrayal. You betrayed me when we were witches and then you betrayed Azazel, for what? Stupid petty revenge.”

“Father was stupid about the Winchesters. Dumb and shortsighted.”

“Sam will rise,” Ruby promises.

“Sam is a pathetic child playing at being a king – and you’re too soft to get him there, dear big sister.”

Ruby snorts, she’s not soft, she’s what Azazel wants her to be. “Go away Bebe. When you betray Lilith too, don’t think I’ll feel any compassion as she flays you into little pieces for a century.”

“The Angels will smite you sooner rather than later – that is if Dean doesn’t stab you with that knife Azazel gave you. Serve you right, like father like daughter, both dead by Winchester because they were blinded by them.” 

“Like you didn’t underestimate them too.”

“Them?” Beatrice laughs, “Dean. And I won’t let Lilith underestimate Dean, consider that a little sisterly warning. I learned my lesson, you’ll never learn yours.”

Ruby stares at her empty plate; her bitch of a sister had eaten most of her fries. She sucks at the last of her shake, then says. “What? Never trust a demon?”

“No, Ruby. That you’re as evil as me.”

Beatrice is gone as soon as the sentence ends. Ruby sighs in relief. Seeing her is too full of old memories and pain but Ruby pushes it all away and waves over the waitress. “Could I get another vanilla shake and plate of fries?” No reasons to think about a sister she’d once been close to, once loved, who had once been on the same side as her. The same side as Azazel, whom Ruby both loves and hates for leaving her and making her the only one who knows the plan.

He’d entrusted her damaged soul alone with his full vision. She was his favorite in Hell. He’d told her all about Sam, time and time again, his favorite child born of humans. And he told her it was going to be her who would help him mold Sam into the instrument he was meant to be. She was alone now, but she would succeed. Her father’s plan would be implemented. Lucifer, if he was truly real, would stay locked away. Hell would win – just not at the expense of what was beautiful about Earth.

The waitress places the plate of fries and the thick milkshake on the table in front of her. Ruby picks up the ketchup and squeezes. Watches as she creates a bright red puddle on the plate, drowning the fries in it. 

The truth is, sinning only feels good when one can enjoy it.


End file.
